


Sam & Jack - "When do you leave?"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "When do you leave?"

 


End file.
